


Oct 1: Revenge

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, FAHC, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Revenge, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Ryan Haywood made a mistake three years ago, and now he's paying the price. Ray's returned with only one thing on his mind: revenge!Day One of the Scarefest Challenge for the month of October!





	Oct 1: Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Made a goof of where I published this both on Wattpad and here. I'm making a whole separate series of these since there's so many of them!

Ryan groaned and shook his head, wincing at the pain there as he opened his eyes. Or at least he tried to, something was covering his eyes, a blindfold!

"What the...what's happening?" he asked in a groggy voice. The last thing he remembered was walking out into the parking lot towards his car, then everything had gone black. His head ached horribly. He tried reaching up to massage his head but found that his hands were tightly bound behind his back. Panic started welling up in his chest as he realized he was sat in what felt like a chair, his ankles also secured to the legs of the chair and he struggled instinctively.

"What the fuck?! Is anyone there? Help!" he shouted. He was met with silence. His breathing quickened and his mind raced, trying to remember what exactly had happened and how to escape.

"You're going to be okay, just keep it together Haywood. Breathe, stay calm," he said. A soft snort reached his ears and he tensed up, trying to hear any other sounds.

"Who's there?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Still talking to yourself huh Haywood? How's that working out for you?" Ryan felt his heart stop and he gasped. That voice! He never thought he'd hear that voice again.

"R-Ray?!" he choked out. He heard a chuckle, one he hadn't heard since that day almost three years ago.

"Glad to see you still fucking remember me Rye Bread, you at least did that much for me." Ray's voice was cold and bitter, causing Ryan to worry.

"Ray what's going on? Where are we? Why am I tied up?" he asked. There was a pause before a sound Ryan was not expecting reached his ears.

Laughter.

Dark, evil laughter that reverberated off the walls of wherever he was being held. He swallowed hard, the panic he'd felt earlier returning and he struggled again trying to free his hands.

"Ray?" he asked trying and failing to keep a calm voice.

"Oh Ryan. Sweet, dumb, stupid Ryan. You don't get it do you?" Ray asked, voice growing cold. Ryan heard footsteps and flinched as he felt a hand rip away the blindfold. He blinked several times as a harsh light blinded his vision, soon the world around him coming into focus.

There stood Ray in front of him. He hadn't changed much in the three years since Ryan had last seen him; black rimmed glasses, purple hoodie, same sad brown eyes. But the sadness wasn't all that was there, Ryan saw something that worried him, something he never thought he'd see in Ray.

Hatred.

"Ray untie me and let's talk about this like rational adults," he said calmly trying to show Ray he felt no ill will towards him. Ray crossed his arms and scoffed.

"No can do sweet cheeks. You see, in order for what needs to happen here to happen, your ass needs to stay in that chair," he said. Ryan frowned and struggled weakly against his bonds again.

"Ray stop! Whatever this shit is cut it out," Ryan barked. Ray got dangerously close to Ryan's face and put his hands on the older man's thighs and squeezed painfully, earning a grunt from Ryan.

"I give the orders now Haywood! I'm not the little bitch you once knew. I have you right where I want you!" he yelled in Ryan's face. Ryan pulled away as much as he could and looked at Ray confused.

"Ray what's going on? Why are you acting this way? If you wanted to see me there were more ways to go about it than kidnapping me!" he threw back. Ray smiled then and ran a finger down Ryan's cheek, the older man grimacing and pulling away.

"Please Rye, you think this is about having a little cuddle time with you? That poor lonely Ray needed someone to talk to and comfort him? Fuck you!" he said in a mocking voice as he slapped Ryan. Ray stepped away and glared at Ryan for a second before another evil smile crossed his face.

"No, this is much more than that. This is about revenge!" he said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. The wall behind Ray which Ryan hadn't noticed before was a dark window started going clear, revealing another room. Ryan felt fear creeping into him again but he wasn't sure why, maybe it was the way Ray was looking at him, like some wild crazy animal; or maybe it was the way he'd said the word "revenge" that had put Ryan on high alert.

"Revenge for fucking what?!" Ryan shouted, confused. Ray glanced back into the other room and smiled before turning to face Ryan and once again walking to stand directly in front of him.

"For fucking replacing me!" he shouted in Ryan's face before stepping to Ryan's left and grabbing his face, forcing the older man to look forwards into the next room. Ryan gasped and his blood froze.

In the other room was a vertically inclined table and strapped to it wearing only his boxers, was Jeremy. He was unconscious as far as Ryan could tell and had bruises across his face. His arms were stretched out from his body and slightly up, his legs spread wide. Beside Jeremy's table sat one of those rollaway tables doctors sometimes used to place their surgical tools on.

"No! Leave him alone! Let him go Ray he's innocent!" Ryan screamed and thrashed. Ray chuckled as he released Ryan, and walking over to the window to look at Jeremy's unconscious form.

"Yes, he is. How unfortunate for him that you had to fuck up his life," he said glancing back at Ryan, the gent's face contorted in pain and fear as he glanced between Jeremy and Ray.

"Please Ray, let him go! I'll do anything! Don't hurt him!" Ryan begged. Ray laughed at the sight of his old friend begging.

"Look at you. You were once so proud, so feared by the others. They respected you because they knew you could end them if you wanted. But they didn't see what I saw before you bitches left me in the ditch!" he growled. Ryan looked up at him, tears threatening his eyes.

"I saw how you looked at him from the minute he walked into our lives. Saw the love there. No one else caught on but I always knew. That was the biggest mistake you ever made after not killing me that night," Ray continued.

"Ray, please! You know I had no choice," Ryan pleaded.

"No! You always have a fucking choice! I know Geoff ordered you to kill me, but you didn't have to strength to follow orders. You were weak then and you're weak now! And after you left me there, bleeding and barely alive, I swore I'd find a way to make you, the great Vagabond, suffer!" Ray shouted. Ryan grew pale and he looked back to Jeremy who'd started to move.

"What the fuck? Where the hell am I?" he asked, his voice muffled by the glass.

"I see our little friend is finally awake. Time to get to work," Ray said. Ryan's eyes widened and he struggled fiercely against his restraints.

"No, Ray! Please I'll do anything you say! Please for the love of god don't hurt him!" Ryan cried. Ray walked towards the side of the room and opened a door that Ryan hadn't seen before. Before he walked out he turned and smiled at Ryan.

"Enjoy the show asshole," he said before walking out.

"No! Jeremy, dear!" Ryan screamed. Jeremy didn't react so Ryan had to assume the glass was soundproofed. After a few torturous moments he watched as Ray entered Jeremy's room and calmly strode over to the small rollaway table.

"Ray?! Oh thank Christ you're here! Quick help me get the fuck out of here so we can get to the Crew!" Jeremy said looking relieved. Ryan yelled and screamed and struggled to no end, a sick feeling growing inside his gut.

"Hate to break it to you Dooley, but that's not gonna happen," Ray said as he pushed the table closer to the window where Ryan could see exactly what he was doing.

"What do you mean? Come on fucking get me out of here!" Jeremy demanded. Ryan grew even more pale as he watched Ray select a nasty knife with a sharp curved blade. He held it up as if examining it, but it was really just to show it off to Ryan. Ryan shook his head and begged Ray not to do it.

The young man walked over the Jeremy and looked at him with an evil smile, holding the knife up. The lad swallowed nervously and tugged at his bindings.

"Ray what the fuck are you doing?" he asked voice cracking.

"You're only here for one reason," Ray said.

"Yeah? And what would that be pal?" Jeremy asked after another swallow. Ray held up the remote again and pressed another button. After a second Ryan saw Jeremy look at him and fear entered the lad's eyes as he tensed up.

"That's the reason you're here. That fuck right there. It's a shame really that it came to this. To think, you could've avoided all this by never getting close to him," Ray said and pointed at Ryan who struggled again.

"Jeremy!" Ryan screamed. The lad's eyes widened and he looked at Ray.

"What do you mean by 'avoid all this'? Why can't I hear Ry? What are you..aaahhrrrrggg!" Jeremy screamed in pain as Ray interrupted him, pressing the knife into the lad's shoulder and cutting deep, slashing a long line down the meaty part of Jeremy's shoulder.

"No! Stop stop, please! Let him go! Stop hurting him you fuck!" Ryan screamed too, feeling tears streak his face.

"What the fuck?!" Jeremy yelled at Ray, blood streaming down his arm.

"It wasn't so much that you joined the Crew Doolz, that I don't mind. It's business after all. But the fact that you grew close to Ryan, became his partner and now lover, that can't slide. Ryan belongs to me!" Ray growled as he slashed a deep cut across Jeremy's chest, the lad howling in pain. Ryan cried and sobbed as he watched his boyfriend being carved up in front of him, unable to help.

"R&R Connection! That was us! No one is going to take that away! No one replaces me!" Ray screamed hysterically as he slashed a cut in Jeremy's thigh. Over and over again he cut Jeremy, the lad's blood pouring down his body and dripping onto the floor. Ryan sobbed all the while, screaming for Ray to stop, begging him to hurt Ryan instead. After several minutes Ray stood back, admiring his work on the panting bleeding Jeremy.

"It's almost an improvement don't you think Rye Bread?" he asked and looked over at Ryan.

"Fuck you Narvaez! I will kill you for this!" Ryan roared.

"Ray..." Both men looked at Jeremy in surprise, the lad weak from blood loss was looking up at his tormentor.

"I know you plan to kill me, but can I...could to please hear his voice? One last time?" Jeremy asked, tears brimming his eyes. Ray looked at him shocked for a moment before laughing.

"I don't see why not. Give you two a nice moment to say goodbye," he said as he walked over to the door and opened it, exiting without another word. After a moment Ryan felt the cuffs at his feet and wrists release and he stood, rushing to the window. Jeremy's restraints were removed as well and he collapsed to the floor, slowly crawling over to the window and standing weakly against it, looking up at Ryan with tears in his eyes.

"R-Ry?" he asked weakly.

"I'm here Jer Bear!" Ryan choked out, hoping his voice would reach the lad's ears. A look of saddened joy crossed Jeremy's face and he smiled painfully.

"I can hear you babe! It's good to hear your voice again," Jeremy said. Ryan sobbed and placed a hand on the window where Jeremy's cheek was pressed, wanting desperately to hold that perfect face in his hands and kiss him. Jeremy did the same, Ryan staring at the blood covering the lad's hand.

"I won't let him get away with this! Ray is going to pay for every cut he's inflicted on you! I'm going to get us out of here Jer, and then I'm going to kill him!" Ryan said firmly. Jeremy looked sad and shook his head.

"Ryan, you and I both know I'm not getting out of this, as nice at it would be. I just wanted to hear your voice again before it's over," he said.

"No! Don't talk like that Jeremy! Don't give up, fight this! Stay alive for me! I'm so fucking sorry this happened to you! It's all my fault," Ryan cried as the tears finally poured down his face. "It should be me in there! I'd gladly take your place!" Jeremy smiled at Ryan, fresh tears on his cheeks as well.

"Fuck you Haywood its was totally worth it! You were the best thing that ever happened in my life. I love you Ry," he said. Suddenly Ryan noticed a gas filling Jeremy's room and panic seized him.

"I love you too Jer Bear! You are my everything, you're my moon and stars, the light in my life," he sobbed. Jeremy coughed hard and pain crossed his face. He looked at Ryan with fear in his eyes before he smiled again.

"Battle Buddies Ry," he said voice growing weaker.

"Battle Buddies Jer," Ryan said.

"Together..." Jeremy said slowly as his eyes drifted shut, his body crumpling to the ground as he coughed several more times weakly; his hand leaving a bloody streak on the window.

"Jeremy!" Ryan screamed. He watched in horror as the toxic gas took its toll on Jeremy's body. He sobbed as he looked down at Jeremy's face, a look of peace slowly taking over. The lad was still breathing but not for long. Closing his eyes and feeling the tears flow down his cheeks, Ryan uttered the last part of their favorite saying.

"Together, forever."

Looking up again Ryan saw that Jeremy was gone. A howl of pain like that of an animal ripped itself from Ryan's throat as he sobbed, collapsing to the floor, repeating a single phrase over and over.

"I love you Jer Bear, forever."


End file.
